Rattler
"Shake'em Up!" - Rattler Operator- Set to replace the UltraTech-15 Tomahawk Launcher in the near future, the new M882 Rattler Multiple Rocket Launcher System is designed to hold down a location with Bunker Buster munitions. It is designed as a flexible alternative to the Tomahawk within US-Task Force service, the Rattler has a strong engine and can survive more harsh conditions than its older tracked cousin. Operation The Rattler was specially ordered by the US-Task Forces for combat use when the forces across Eurasia are losing several Tomahawk Launchers. Due to light armor and speed capabilities, Rattlers prove to be a good alternate vehicle to use for siege due to its bunker buster munitions and survival capabilities; instead of replacing the Tomahawk with the Rattler, both siege vehicles were placed in service until the ballistic missile launcher is phased out of service. Prototype Status Throughout the early stages of development for the Rattler, there were earlier plans to mount a set of patriot launchers on the chassis of several M6A1 Paladins as a base for the rocket launcher. But due the plans being scrapped, there were preparations for the replacement chassis; therefore a new truck based design has been introduced, which has some good handling capabilities. The early prototypes of the Rattler were first built in 2019, first ones had the M6A1 Paladin chassis. Then the truck models were built in 2023; but during the time that the Rattler was preparing for field tests in early 2025, which passed required field tests and ready for combat in 2026. Final Stages After the final preparations were finished in 2026, the Rattler was nearly ready for combat. Field tests such as range, speed and handling, tests to see how well protected the vehicle was and to see how much damage the vehicle can cause. During the early parts of 2027, after tests on the Rattler were completed, the vehicle was finally prepared for combat duty in Eurasia. Whilst deployed in groups, they must be protected by all means by various groups of tanks when utilised for siege missions. Combat Utilization All preparations were finished after all force was all set for combat. The Rattler was now ready for combat operations in South America and Eurasia, all-thou the vehicle might be still in a prototype status, the new siege vehicle might have some unstable results if the vehicle's fusion drive reactor is destroyed; but the Rattler's Bunker Buster munitions do pack a serious punch. Several Rattlers were lost in combat due to their fusion drive reactors failing via exploding violently; if this was the case for the vehicles being destroyed in combat, Rattlers currently present on the field maybe required for immediate recall for safety checks or replacements if there are any problems with the current vehicles. Competition The Rattler is currently in a rough competition on being sold around the world. It is mostly due to heavier types such as other rocket launcher platforms being built around the world; all-thou there are various versions of the type currently being built, the current ones that oppose the M882 "Rattler" are the following units: *''BM-21 Grad Rocket Artillery'' - Built in Russia, currently in active service of the GLRF. *''Type-75 Iron Storm MLRS'' - Chinese built rocket artillery, these vehicles are currently in active service with the Company of Liberty and as reserve of the Iron Dragon PLA. *''M270 Steel Rain MLRS'' - Although from the same origin as the Rattler itself, the famous Steel Rain MLRS is in active service of the New Andes Armada. *''BM-V3 Smerch MLRS'' - Built in 1989, currently one of post-Soviet rocket launchers in active service in the Forth Reich of Yuri. Armed with Napalm Warheads and Gamma Radioactive Warheads. *''TOS-1 Howler MLRS'' - Another Soviet-made rocket launcher platform along with the Smerch, built on a chassis of the T-72 Devil battle tank, the Howler is currently in active service of the Iron Dragon PLA. Behind the Scenes *The Rattler is a vehicle which it utilities patriot missile launchers for siege purposes. Rattlers comes with lighter armor along with decent speed and handling. *There will be Bunker Buster missiles that will be present as the vehicle's ammunition. Perfect to clean out garrisons around the map. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Vehicles Category:Units of American Origin